SasuNaru Online Chat
by beiflores23
Summary: What happens when Sakura finds out about Sasuke and Narutos secret while in an online chat room? I'll tell you..mass chaos. Rated M for....reasons.  I might add more chapters...if this is liked. This is a crack fic apparently .


uchihasasuke: Hello, dobe.

RamenLover14: teme. wassup?

uchihasasuke: nothing. RamenLover? Tch, dobe.

RamenLover14: teme, it took a lot of thought to think of uchihasasuka huh?

uchihasasuke: Screen names are for the weak. Shouldn't you be training with Sakura or something?

RamenLover14: shouldn't you be torturing a puppy somewhere... i don't bother to train with her ... that wouldn't help me become the next hokage BELIEVE IT!!!!

uchihasasuke: Yes. But you are supposed to be training with her and Kakashi. I heard you guys have a mission. I'm just not there cause im...erm...sick..yah, thats it.

Your the only one who tortures puppies for fun, by the way. -.-'

RamenLover14: You're not sick...I'm gunna tell kakashi that you're skipping training! At the Macy's Early Bird Sale!!!! Besides, I'm Training with Pervy Sage Today SAKURA is on a mission...she's stalking you...

SakuraEmoLove has signed on

uchihasasuke: i am too sick, dead-last. OO Am i missing a sale?! AGAIN?!

SakuraEmoLove: BOTH OF YOU NEED TO GET TO TRAINING NOOOOOWWW!!!!...hi Sasuke 33333

uchihasasuke: Go away...hey Naruto, wanna take me to Macy's? -twiddles fingers- Pretty please :(

RamenLover14: Sure Sasuke! Sakura...go find a hobby other than trying to be sasuke's uke.

SakuraEmoLove: You mean Sasuke is-is-is a SEME!!!!!!????!!!!!! 3333

uchihasasuke: AH! Naruto! You let her in the circle of seme/uke!!! NOO!

SakuraEmoLove: So blush Sasuke wanna be my seme? 333

uchihasasuke: No. Naruto's my uke. And only Narut- Shbeep i mean..NO! Im a virgin..and its gunna stay that way. -looks around-

SakuraEmoLove: s-s-s-sasuke's...? NARUTO...WILL...DIE:(

uchihasasuke: crap.

RameLover14: $#&#$#$8&SAKURA!!! it's not...like...that...?!?!?!?!

SakuraEmoLove: I Happen to have a digital cam-

RamenLover14: WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?

uchihasasuke: wtf?!?! Jesus im scared.

SakuraEmoLove: You could've just told me Sasuke-kun

uchihasasuke: Fine..

Kakashi has signed on.

uchihasasuke: I like guys okay?! Sorry fangirls, i dont swing that way! OKAY?! I...LIKE...GUYS!

Kakashi has signed off.

SakuraEmoLove: You scared Kakashi away..

uchihasasuke: EHHH! God dmn it! Now HE knows too! AAH!...Like Naruto said...ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!!

RamenLover14: well...now she knows...and worst of all...SO DOES KAKASHI!!!!!!!! we are never going to get good training in this way...

SakuraEmoLove: Well...there are MANY things that can be tought and since you guy-

RamenLover14: OMG SAKURA!!!! Do you not give up????? Sasuke just said he was GAY!!! And You Still Try To "Do" him?!?!?!?!?!?!?

SakuraEmoLove: I'm just saying that it doesn't limit my chances of EVERYTHING...not completely anyway...

uchihasasuke: Dang girl. Its not like its that hard to understand. Gay, likes boys, doesnt prefer little pink haired freak stalky fangirl people. And besides...im pure. -

SakuraEmoLove: So, is Naruto gay too? I mean i really need to know these things.

uchihasasuke: No you dont..

RamenLover14: You don't need to know everything that goes on in our-...I mean Mine and Sasuke's Lives seperately...

SakuraEmoLove: JESUS!!!!! what is going on with you two...wait OMG!!!! i KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!!! god...you shoulda just said

RamenLover14: SAKURA! NO! THAT'S NOT IT!!!! Sasuke... can you help ?!?!?!?!!??!

uchihasasuke: Ehm..Sakura, you just dont need to know about my personal life, and Naruto's personal life.

SakuraEmoLove: Wear protection boys

uchihasasuke: AAH NOO! Sakura, trust me! Its not like that!!! Like i said before, im pure!

SakuraEmoLove: Well anyone can just SAY that. You sure are getting defensive Sasuke -.-

RamenLover14: Oh God...ALLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!! I'VE HAD IT!!!!!!!!! Sakura-you assumed right... oh god what did i just do? im sorry sasuke...she was just soooooooo ANNOYING!!! chasing you all the time

SakuraEmoLove: Sasuke??? Is It True??

uchihasasuke: I..h-he...we...ah. -sigh- Yes, Sakura emo lover child thing that likes to call herself human. Its true. Happy?!

SakuraEmoLove: waits to see what Naruto and Sasuke do next

uchihasasuke: oo'

RameLover14: Coughs So Sakura do you think it's time to sign off ye-

SakuraEmoLove has signed off.

uchihasasuke: So..Naruto...

SakuraEmoLove has signed on.

SakuraEmoLove is now known as Sakura.

InoYamanaka has signed on.

Hinata has signed on.

NaraShikamaru has signed on.

Kakashi has signed on.

NejiByakugan has signed on.

HandsomeLee has signed on.

ChoujiLuvFood has signed on.

KibaFang has signed on.

uchihasasuke: Now we're here all alone and..

Sakura: SEE EVERYONE!!! I told you they were gay together!!!

uchihasasuke: oo'

InoYamanaka: OMG SASUKE?!?!?!

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun:(

HandsomeLee: I swing that way too:D

uchihasasuke: eew.

KibaFang: umm.

Kakashi: i knew it..

RamenLover14: OK...I can Explain...hmmm...Lee?Yeah...eww...ANYWAY!...OK thre really is almost NO way to Explain It...SOOO...Now That You All Know what do you want from us? we don't have a webcam-

HandsomeLee: I DO!!!

RamenLover14: Oh God...That's ...Just...e-eww

HandsomeLee: im gunna bring it to you guys!

HandsomeLee has signed off.

uchihasasuke: Umm..Naruto, this has gone further than i expected oo'

KibaFang: Tch, i knew all along. Akamaru comes equipped with a built-in "Gaydar". He sensed you two...although. You two together is..just..

uchihasasuke: naruto..help?

RamenLover: Well...Yes...It Has Gone A LOT fruther than we expected...

Kakashi: Hmmm...What has happend to my sweet students?

ChoujiLuvFood: So...uhhh...TOTALLY not into it but...uh...does food ever get invoved?

Hinata: Naruto?? What is going on here is it ... is it really true... please tell me it isnt...

ChoujiLuvFood: TELL ME IF THERE IS EVER FOOD!!!!!!!

RamenLover: Sasuke?

uchihasasuke: Crap, Lee's here. -locks my door- Hes probably gunna go to your house next Naruto -.-. Well Chouji, i guess theres whipped cream sometimes...i dunno.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun?

NaraShikamaru: Troublesome..

NaraShikamaru has signed off.

Kakashi: Yes i am also wondering...i mean, i think we're all DYING to know...how does this work? I think i can pen it down and send it to Jiraiya as a new Icha Icha Yaoi Edition +giggles+

ChoujiLuvFood: Whipped cream! Yum! erm..im straight by the way.

InoYamanaka: Sa-sasu...and Narut-

uchihasasuke: Erm...well...uuuhh, Naruto. Care to explain for them?

RamenLover: Well, an addition to the whipped cream...Ramen, and some other foods...what the- holy sht #$#$&&#$$$#...Lee broke a window in my house to throw the camera in...with a note that says "IM JUST AN IM AWAY 3 LEE" and how it all works is well...Sasuke...you are the seme...you would know more than i would right?

NejiByakugan: OH GOD!!!

NejiByakugan has signed off.

Sakura: Sasukes the seme all!

Hinata: Naruto? I always thought...maybe...you would be "the attacker". N-Naruto-kun.

uchihasasuke: Ummm well. Guy and guy get together..and whatever right?

ChoujiLuvFood: Yeah.

KibaFang: Chouji wtf?!

ChoujiLuvFood: -shrugs- they said there was food involved.

KibaFang: -.-

uchihasasuke: Anyway. Okay guy guy fall in love yadda yadda. Well...erm. ummmm...Well the uke submits to the seme. And uuuhhh...well. The seme..kinda..well.."takes over"

ChoujiLuvFood: And then whipped cream?

uchihasasuke: Yeah, exactly.

ChoujiLuvFood:

uchihasasuke: and uuhh...Naruto, why dont you tell them what its like from the uke's point of view

InoYamanaka: Sem- Uk-..i- jus-

Kakashi: Hmm..interesting data...go on.

RamenLover: Thanks For that Sasuke... well...ok here goes...at first it's kinda scary...the seme takes control as sasuke said...the uke really has NO say in what goes where and who does what...but then you start to feel kinda safe...i mean i blacked out the first time...then i felt better.

KibaFang: Akamaru...EARMUFFS!!!!!!!

ChoujiLuvFood: GO BACK TO THE FOOD PART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Alright! Thank you boys, im off to deliver this to Jiraiya!

Kakashi has signed off.

uchihasasuke: Erm, well yah. I feel kinda powerful during the...yah. And then, Chouji, afterwards i cook breakfast for me and my uke .

ChoujiLuvFood: what kind of food? is it sexy?

uchihasasuke: what the hell kind of question is that?!

Sakura: Welp im fully satisfied...unless you boys wanna demonstrate on webcam

uchihasasuke: No.

Sakura: Fine.

Sakura has signed off.

InoYamanaka:...

KibaFang: Chouji, Akamaru's Gaydar is going off the wall..and i told him to inspect _you_.

ChoujiLuvFood: Sorry i love food. Can i be gay with food?

uchihasasuke: Naruto, they're starting to freak me out! Hug me!

RamenLover: Chouji...that's the end of the food...and before you ask THERE IS NEVER ANY LEFTOVERS!!!!...Kiba...why are you still here? Sasuke it's ok i won't let the bad people get you...I'll come over later for the hug...what time?

ChoujiLuvFood has signed off.

KibaFang: im here because i have nothing better to do. -sits back to watch the SasuNaru show-

uchihasasuke: You can come over anytime hun -

HandsomeLee has signed on.

HandsomeLee: HI ALL! Sasuke! Naruto has the webcam, so now you can go over to his house, and make little yaoi videos! cheers

uchihasasuke: i'd rather not...Naruto, i think Lee has a crush on you. Remind me to destroy him after i kill Itachi.

KibaFang: oOo Drama! -finds no reason to leave anymore-

Hinata: Naruto! YOU CAN'T BE GAY! DON'T TELL ME I'VE WASTED MY TIME THINKING OF A GAY GUY! (took her long enough to type that -.-')

uchihasasuke: Shut up!

RamenLover: Lee...i will use the webcam for yaoi...but not for you

HandsomeLee: Oh...you'll change your mind...

RamenLover: no...I will remmind you Sasuke..but maybe before you kill Itachi...Like tonight...

HandsomeLee has signed off.

RamenLover: Sooo...Hinata...QUITE THE OUTBURST...cough

uchihasasuke: Yeah!

Hinata: But Naruto! You can't, just can't be gay!

uchihasasuke: and why not?

Hinata: B-because!

uchihasasuke: Let him go! Hes gay, okay?! And hes my lover, not your so MEH!

Hinata:( You dont have to be so mean about it Sasuke!

KibaFang: oOo!

uchihasasuke: You dont have to be all up in Naruto's business!

Hinata: You're just jealous because Naruto was "with" me before you could get your greasy Uchiha hands on him!

KibaFang: oOo! -eats popcorn- Dang, that was a slam Hinata.

Sasuke: Grrrr...NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!

RamenLover: I was'nt "with" you at all and-

KibaFang: oOo...FACED!

RamenLover: AND his hands are only greasy after Ramen gets involved...

Hinata: OH NARUTO YOU AND YOUR RAMEN!!!!!

KibaFang: WHOA! -eats popcorn- NICE!

uchihasasuke: Dont be talking about Naruto and OUR ramen like that!

KibaFang: Damn!

Hinata: Naruto, dont deny it Just because i souped you up with sake that night doesnt mean it didnt happen!

uchihasasuke: NARUTO!...tell me it isnt so. We shared bodily fluids :( !!!

KibaFang: Umm...eew

Hinata: oo'

RamenLover: omg Hinata how low can you get...why would i be with you when ok we both know you are't a seme...two uke's WOULD NOT work...and your a cringe female eww...

KibaFang: -Jaw droppes along with popcorn-

RamenLover: plus sasuke...i LOVE sharing bodily fluids with you.

uchihasasuke: Hmph. So there you have it Hinata. Case closed. Naruto is MINE!

KibaFang: -puts bowl of popcorn on desk- This is awesome, better than TV.

Hinata: BLEH!

Hinata has signed off.

uchihasasuke: So, Naruto. Wanna come over now. The bed is nice and warmed up. Just like you like it . -spanks Naruto via IM-

KibaFang: -waits impatiently for Naruto's response, like watching a Soap Opera-

RamenLover: -pinches Sasuke via E-Mail- how about i try seme for a while this time? I'll be over in a while

uchihasasuke: holy shit no! Bleh. Well, alright. I'll get the stuff ready -

RamenLover has signed off.

uchihasasuke has signed off.

KibaFang: Guys!!! I'll be waiting for the webcam and/or recorded video of this little "get-together". Damn im talking to myself. -.-' I WANT THAT VIDEO!

KibaFang has signed off.

InoYamanaka: SASUKE YOU CANT BE GAY! OO

InoYamanaka has signed off.

THE ENDS!FIN!!


End file.
